Electrical and electronic circuitry (hereinafter also identified as circuitry) is often utilized under situations such that it is subject to adverse environmental conditions and physical stress including shock and mechanical abuse as well as severe point pressure and abrasion. To eliminate or at least lessen any detrimental effect on the circuitry, the electric or electronic items are usually embedded in a protective encasement. The process of embedding is thus understood to mean generically the protection of electrical or electronic circuits or components from detrimental influences such as pressure, abrasion, moisture, oxygen, etc. Such embedding may be accomplished by casting, potting, impregnating, encapsulating, transfer molding and the like. The materials used for this purpose must have high electrical resistivity or resistance, and ought to exhibit high arc resistance and track resistance.
Polymers are commonly employed embedding materials. The preferred polymers of the prior art include polyester resins, epoxy resins, silicone rubbers, polysulfide elastomers, polyurethane elastomers, butyl rubber, moderate and high molecular weight EPDM rubber and the like.
There is a constant search for improved embedding materials that not only are pourable under application conditions but have enhanced ability to conform to intricate and, at times, minute structures. In addition, improved (lower temperature) flexibility, i.e., resistance to cracking, as well as clarity, relatively low density and thermal stability are continually being pursued.